Disini Untukmu
by Rizue22
Summary: Sebuah tragedi menyebabkan Suzuna tidak bisa memakai inline-skatenya lgi. Dan Sena selalu menyalahkan dirinya. Kenapa?   Chap2 update, Mind to RnR?  gaje, OOC, abal, dll
1. Chapter 1

**DISINI UNTUKMU**

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfic**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, danger, rusak, abal**

**MIND TO RnR?**

**(Sena POV)**

"Yay, Sena! Ayo berlari!" dia menyemangatiku dari sisi lapangan. Suzuna, gadis yang aku sukai sejak SMA.

Latihan pun selesai, melelahkan memang,. Tapi, aku dan rekan satu timku rela melakukan latihan seberat apapun demi meraih Rice Bowl.

Dia menghampiriku, memberiku sebotol air mineral dan handuk. "Sena, ini air dan handukmu," katanya.

"Terima kasih Suzuna! Um, anu…bagaimana kalau ki…kita eh, aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanyaku. Aku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupku meskipun aku telah pergi ke Amerika, tetap saja rasa gugup saat akan mengajaknya jalan tidak bisa hilang. Kadang aku berfikir, mungkinkah aku menyukai Suzuna?

"Boleh," jawabnya. Hatiku merasa senang. AKu lihat pipinya bersemu merah, manis.

"Kurita-san, Unsui-san, Kotaro, Mizumachi, Riku, Monta, aku dan Suzuna pulang duluan ya!" kataku pada rekan satu timku. Hati-hati ya!" kata mereka.

"Nah, ayo Sena!" katanya yang sudah menggunakan inline skate kesayangannya. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, dia menggandengku, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Aku dan dia terus bercerita, bersenda gurau sepanjang jalan. Tanpa ku sadari sebuah truk melaju kencang tanpa kendali di depanku. Aku akan tertabrak!

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhhh!"

Tapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongku ke pinggir jalan, 'Bruk….Argggghhh!' truk itu sepertinya menghantam seseorang diiringi jeritang yang suaranya tak asing lagi bagiku, dan ternyata itu dia. Dia telah menyelamatkanku dari tragedi itu. Aku pun menghampirinya dan merangkulnya. Darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya. Aku merasa terguncang, aku tak percaya akan apa yang telah terjadi dan aku lihat sekarang.

"Suzuna, Suzuna, bangun Suzuna!" aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, dia tak sadarkan diri. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan, termasuk rekan satu timku.

"Tolong panggil ambulans!" perintahku pada Monta.

Selang beberapa menit, ambulans pun datang. Aku menemaninya saat ini. Aku memegang tangannya. Airmataku tak dapat aku tahan melihat orang yang kusukai terkulai lemah bersimbaha darah tak sadarkan diri. Ini semua salahku.

"Suzuna, bertahanlah!" kataku sendu.

Ambulans pun berhenti di rumah sakit. Tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas ranjang pun diturunkan. Dokter dan perawat akan membawanya ke ruang ICU, aku berniat mengikutinya, tapi dokter melarangnya.

"Maaf, sebaiknya anda menunggu di sini! Biar kami berusaha menyelamatkannya di dalam," cegah dokter itu. Aku tidak bisa melawan, kakiku terasa lemas dan aku bersimpuh. Airmataku mengalir, aku merasakan senuah tangan menepuk bahuku.

"Sudahlah Sena, dokter juga sedang berusaha. Kau berdoa saja, Max!" hibur Monta, sahabatku. "Suzuna itu gadis yang kuat, dia pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Dia pasti selamat," lanjutnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku," gumamku. Aku punmenjambak rambut karamelku. Sedih, khawatir dan menyesal ada di fikiranku. Apalagi aku tahu seluruh keluarganya ada di Amerika.

"Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimi sendiri. Ini sudah takdirnya. Apa dengan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dia bisa sembuh? Tidak 'kan?" tanya Kak Unsui, aku menggeleng.

Setelah aku menunggu satu jam, dokter keluar dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang kecewa, aku semakin terjadi sesuatu pada Suzuna.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" tanyaku. Dokter tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dokter itu malah bertanya kembali. "Apa ada keluarganya?"

"Tidak dok, anggota keluarganya ada di Amerika," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, adakah orang terdekanya?"

"Saya dok!" sahutku. "Ikut saya," pinta dokter itu

Aku pun mengikuti dokter itu masuk ke ruangannya. Perasaanku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Suzuna, aku segera menepis fikiranku itu.

"Silakan duduk!" perintah dokter itu, aku pun duduk. Aku segera bertana apa yang terjadi pada Suzuna. "Apa yang terjadi pada Suzuna dok? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ehm, luka di kepalanya tidak terlalu parah. Tapi, kedua kaki Nona Suzuna patah," betapa kagetnya aku mendengar jawaban itu, itu bukanlah jawaban yang aku inginkan. Bagaimana perasaan Suzuna nanti jika ia mengetahui hal ini? Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa menggunakan inline skate kesayangannya lagi?

"Tapi dia..."

"Kemungkinan besar kakinya akan mengalami kelumpuhan. Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, dengan terapi rutin ia bisa kembali seperti semula walau itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar."

Entah lega atau sedih, bahkan mungkin takut berkecamuk di fikiranku. Aku takut kalau dia kehilangan keceriaannya. Airmataku tak kuasa ku bendung lagi, ini semua salahku. Dokter itu menepuk pundakku, mencoba menghiburku. "Sudahlah, yakin dan percaya Tuhan pasti menolongnya!" ujar dokter itu membuatku sedikit terhibur.

"Terimakasih, saya permisi Dok!"

"Sama-sama."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan dokter itu dengan langkah gontai. Di ruang tunggu, sahabatku yang lain mulai berdatangan, pasti rekan satu timku yang menghubungi mereka agar segera ke sini.

"Sena, bagaimana keadaan Suzuna? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya kak Mamori, ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku. Aku menggeleng dan menundukan kepalaku.

"Jawab Sena!" mata kak Mamori mulai berkaca-kaca. "Suzuna lumpuh," seruku pelan,

ahkan mungkin sangat pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh orang-orang yang sedari tadi menunggu jawabanku. Mereka semua sangat kaget.

"La... Lalu?" tanya Kotaro. Aku menggeleng lagi. Aku tak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku, kak Mamori pun memelukku sambil terisak.

Setelah satu jam, teman-temanku mulai meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Hari memang sudah larut, arlojiku pun sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Yang tersisa hanya aku dan Riku.

"Ini semua sebabmu Sena, kau yang membuat Suzuna seperti ini. Apa kau tak menyadari perbuatanmu itu? Apa kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Suzuna nanti bila mengetahui semua ini?" beberapa pertanyaan Riku lontarkan kepadaku.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki dan menjaganya jika begini saja kau telah membuatnya celaka," belum sempat aku bicara, Riku sudah memotong pembicaraanku dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Riku memang berubah menjadi sinis kepadaku, 3 bulan setelah aku pulang dari Amerika. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah, kadang aku berfikir mungkin Riku iri akan kesuksesan karirku, karena bagaimanapun juga dia yang mengajarkanku berlari, bahkan aku sempat berfikir Riku cemburu padaku dan Suzuna, karena kak Kurita pernah bilang Riku mencium Suzuna di ruang klub saat aku di Amerika.

Aku tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Riku, aku hanya diam dan menunduk. Tanpa aku sadari, sekarang Riku ada di depanku. Dia menarik kerah bajuku, dia mendongakkan kepalaku. Tanpa aba-aba, dia memukul wajahku sangat keras hingga mengalir darah segar dari mulutku, Riku menyeringai.

"Ingat Sena, itu belum seberapa. Penderitaan Suzuna lebih sakit daripada pukulan tadi. Itu akibatnya bila kau berani menyakiti orang yang aku cintai, camkan itu!" ujarnya setengah berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku. Setelah puas menghajarku, Riku pergi meninggalkanku. Tidak hanya wajahku, hatiku pun sakit mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang yang sudah kuanggap kakak.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang suster keluar dari ruangan tempat Suzuna dirawat. Tanpa fikir panjang, aku menghampiri suster itu. "Sus, bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Silakan," jawab suster itu ramah dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan tempatnya dirawat secara perlahan. "Suzuna," sapaku pelan. Suzuna masih belum sadarkan diri. Setelah 15 menit, dia membuka kelopak matanya dan sadarkan diri.

"Sena..." ujarnya ringkih. Aku yang duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangnya menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Mata Suzuna seperti kehilangan cahayanya, tapi dia tetap memasang wajah yang ceria, aku yakin dia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"Maafkan aku Suzuna, gara-gara aku kau jadi begini, ini semua kesalahanku. Kalau saja kamu tidak mendorongku tadi, mungkin aku yang berada di ranjang itu Suzuna, bukan kamu, aku benar-benar minta maaf," aku menunduk, aku benar-benar tak berani menatap mata dark blue-nya.

"Tidak Sena, kamu sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ini takdir," jawabnya pelan. Dengan segenap keberanian, aku menatap mata dark blue-nya.

"Sena, mulutmu berdarah. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan mengusap mulutku dengan ibu jarinya lembut. Seketika aku merasakan pipiku panas dan aku yakin pipiku pasti memerah.

Aku menggeleng dan kembali menggenggam tangannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu megnkhawatirkanku, yang terpenting keadaanmu. Apa ada yang terasa sakit?"

Pipinya bersemu merah. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing dan kakiku terasa pegal," jawabnya. Aku tersentak, Suzuna memang belum mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Eh, tapi yang lain tidak kan?"

"Tidak kok," dia tersenyum. Hatiku merasa perih melihat senyuman itu. Aku takut dia tidak akan tersenyum lagi kepadaku. "Syukurlah," ucapku.

'Kreer,' pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Rupanya itu seorang suster yang memberitahuku kalau jam besuk sudah habi. Suster itu nilang kalau Suzuna harus beristirahat. Benar saja, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 10 malam.

"Suzuna, aku pulang dulu ya! Kamu baik-baik di sini. Aku janji besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi," kataku. Dia mengangguk. Entah setan apa yang yang merasuki fikiranku, aku mengecup keningnya.

Aku melambai kepadanya, dia pun membalas lambaianku dengan senyum manisnya.

xXo-oXx

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat kuliah dengan langkah yang berat. Alangkah malasnya aku pergi menuntut ilmu hari ini. Mungkin ini karena kejadian kemarin.

Pelajaran yang diberikan Nogami-Sensei pun tak dapat aku terima dengan baik. Yang ada di otak dan fikiranku hanya Suzuna, Suzuna dan Suzuna. Hatiku pun bertanya-tanya, bagaimana keadaan Suzuna sekarang? Apa mungkin dia sudah tahu keadaannya yang sebenarnya?

Akhirnya jam kuliahku selesai. Aku tidak latihan hari ini, sengaja aku ingin menemani Suzuna di rumah sakit.

Akupun pergi ke Son-son, aku berniat membelikannya apel, karena aku tahu apel sangat bagus untuk kesehatan Suzuna.

Setelah itu, aku pergi ke stasiun. Keretanya sangat penuh, tapi untunglah aku bisa melindungi apelku. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ternyata Suzuna sudah tidak berada di ruangan ICU lagi. Aku bertanya pada resepsionis, rupanya Suzuna dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap nomor 21.

Hatiku lega, berarti dia sudah membaik. Aku pun bergegas menuju ruangan 21. Alangkah kagetnnya aku, melihat Suzuna menangis pilu. Aku reflek menjatuhkan keranjang apelku. Aku menghampirinya dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Suzuna, aku kenapa?" tanyaku, aku berusaha melihat mata birunya yang kini penuh air mata. Sesaat aku melihat ruangan yang bercat putih itu, mataku terbelalak melihat benda yang ada di tempat sampah, sebuah inline skate. Aku beranjak ke tempat sampah itu dan memungut inline skate itu. "Suzuna..."

"Hiks... Hiks..." dia hanya menangis. "Mengapa kau membuang inline skatemu?"

"Percuma Sena, aku...aku tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi. Aku sudah tidak bisa Sena, hiks...hiks..." jawabnya sendu. Aku memeluknya, Suzuna membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini," maafku. "Tidak Sena, ini bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan dalam kejadian ini. Jangan salahkan dirimu," ucapnya sendu. "Ini rencana Tuhan Sena, aku mohon jangan salahkan dirimu," pitanya.

Rasa bingung menyelimuti fikiranku. "Suzuna, jangan menangis," pintaku. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap airmata di pipinya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Aku janji, aku akan menemani dan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh. Sampai kau bisa menggunakan inline skatemu lagi. Percayalah Suzuna."

"Terimakasih Sena, aku percaya," ujarnya. Dia kembali menangis dipelukanku.

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali menjenguknya. Aku rela bolos latihan lagi agar aku bisa bersama Suzuna. Saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya, ku dapati dia sedang menangis. Aku menghampirinya.

"Suzuna, kau menangis?"

"Tidak Sena, aku hanya kelilipan saja, hehe..." jawabnya ceria. "Ummm... Sena, bolekah aku memelukmu?" tanyanya. Aku kaget, tapi aku menerimanya. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak.

"Eh? Bo..boleh," aku pun memeluknya. Hangat, pelukannya terasa begitu hangat. Tak lama kemudian, dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Suzuna, aku yakin kau menangis. Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak Sena, tidak kok," jawabnya.

Hening...

"Suzuna, sebenarnya aku...aku..." kataku memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa Sena?"

Aku menundukan kepalaku. Sulit rasanya bila aku harus mengatakan ini. "Aku harus ke Amerika lagi,' kataku pelan, dia tersentak kaget.

"Ta...tapi Sena, kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku sampai aku sembuh," ujarnya lirih. Aku melihat airmata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku Suzuna, tapi...tapi aku..." aku benar-benar tak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Amefuto memang sangat berharga untukmu melebihi aku kan Sena?" tanya Suzuna dengan nada menyentak.

"Bu...bukan begitu Suzuna, aku hanya..."

"Keluar!" serunya tanpa melihatku. Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk pintu.

"Tapi Suzuna..."

"Aku bilang keluar! Aku benci Sena, Sena tidak pernah menepati janji," teriaknya. Mau tidak mau aku keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah gontai.

Esok harinya aku tidak kuliah. Hari ini adalah kongres American Football se-Jepang. Hari ini juga pelepasanku kembali ke Amerika.

Seharusnya aku senang, tapi rasa bersalah trehadap Suzuna membuatku galau.

Di tempat kongres, rekan dan lawanku sejak SMA ada di sana. Saat menghadiri acara itu, hatiku benar-benar tidak tenang. Bahkan orang-orang yang melihatku dapat menyaksikan kegelisahanku.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tenang Sena. Pergilah temui dia," ucap orang yang telah menghajarku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku hanya menghela nafas mempertimbangkan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Setelah merasa pertimbanganku sudah tepat, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berlari dengan kecepatan cahayaku tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarku. Yang ada di fikiranku saat ini hanya Suzuna.

**===========TBC======**

**Akhirnya TBC juga, hehe... maaf ya atas kegajeannya. Mohon review reader-reader di sini ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Assalamualaikum semua, akhirnya saya bias update chapter 2 juga, terimakasih untuk yang telah mereview sebelumnya.

**Disini Untukmu Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : EYESHIELD 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : Gaje, typo, abal, OOc, polontong, gbgb, blah-blah**

**xXx-xXx**

**-(SUZUNA POV)-**

Aku tak percaya Sena setega itu kepadaku. aku benc... Aaaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhh... Aku tak bisa membenci Sena, aku...aku suka Sena.

Airmata pun tak kuasa aku bendung lagi. Kenapa aku harus menangisi Sena yang jelas-jelas dia lebih memilih karirnya daripada aku? Tapi kenapa aku tidak membenci Sena Tuhan?

Hmmmmmmhhhh, sudahlah, daripada memikirkan Sena lebih baik aku menonton acara TV kesukaanku, J-Melo. Diputarnya lagu Back-On Sands of Time membuatku merasa lebih tenang, walaupun lagu ini mengingatkanku pada Sena, karena Sena sangat menyukai lagu ini. Tapi...

_"BREAKING NEWS" _

_"Ace dengan kecepatan cahaya, Sena Kobayakawa secara tiba-tiba meninggalkan kongres Amefuto yang diselenggarakan di hotel Sakura Tokyo. Dia meninggalkan lokasi kongres dengan berlari menggunakan kecepatan cahayanya. _

_Saat dikonfirmasi mengenai hal ini, rekan satu timnya Riku Kaitani mengaku kalau Sena kemungkinan akan membatalkan kontraknya ke Amerika karena ada suatu urusan yang harus segera diselesaikannya di Jepang, tapi sayangnya Riku tidak menceritakan urusan itu dan memilih tutup mulut. _

_Sekian breaking news hari ini, saya Asari Hamano undur pamit, selamat siang dan terimakasih." _

Astaga, betapa kagetnya aku melihat berita itu. Kenapa Sena meninggalkan kongres itu? Aku harus menyusulnya.

Aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidurku, suster yang kebetulan sedang mengantar makan siangku pun menghampiriku. "Nona Taki, Nona akan kemana? Apa perlu saya bantu?"

"Maaf suster, saya ada urusan. Mohon jangan halangi saya," jawabku. Aku menepis uluran tangan suster itu dan mengambil tongkat yang bersandar pada dinding. Suster itu mencegahku, namun akumenepisnya dengan tongkatku hingga suster itu tersungkur. Peduli amat dengan suster itu, Senalah yang terpenting saat ini.

Suster itu tidak bergeming lagi dan malah diam. Aku terus berjalan memakai tongkat ini, agak susah memang, aku tidak terbiasa dan kakiku terasa sakit setiap kali dipijakkan. Dan aku tidak mempedulikannya. Karena kakiku benar-benar sakit tak tertahankan, aku kehilangan keseimbanganku sehingga aku akan terjatuh.

"Kyaaaaaaaa..."

'Grep!'

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mendekapku dari belakang sehingga aku tidak terjatuh.

"Kau nakal ya Suzuna?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Sena?" gumamku pelan, dengan kekuatanku aku membalikkan badanku, dan ternyata itu memang Sena.

Dia masih mendekapku dan tersenyum kepadaku. "Mengapa kau ada di sini Sena?" tanyaku.

"Aku di sini untukmu," jawabnya. Kami pun bertatap-tatapan, aku tak percaya Sena ada di sini. Suster yang tadi kujatuhkan pun keluar. "Suster, tolong bantu saya membawa Suzuna ke dalam," pinta Sena. Sena dan suster itu membawaku kembali ke kamarku dan membaringkanku.

"Terimakasih suster," kata Sena. "Sama-sama, saya permisi," ujar suster itu dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Setelah suster itu pergi, Sena menggenggam tanganku.

"Eh?" ucapku kaget.

"Maafkan aku Suzuna," ucap Sena. Dia menatap mataku lekat. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan aku yakin pipiku memerah.

"Untuk apa? Bukannya kau harus menghadiri kongres Amefuto? Lalu, kenapa kau di sini? Seharusnya kan kau pergi ke Amerika sekarang?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu Suzuna. Apalagi dalam kondisimu yang seperti ini," jawabnya. Sena masih menatap mataku dan menggenggam tanganku erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Eh?"

"Suzuna, apa kau lupa? Aku kan sudah berjanji akan menemani dan menjagamu sampai kau sembuh," katanya lagi. Kaget dan senang bercampur di fikiranku.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan karirmu? Apa kau rela meninggalkan karirmu demi aku?"

"Apa mataku ini mengatakan kebohongan?" tanya Sena, tangan kirinya menunjuk matanya. Aku menggeleng. "Aku sungguh-sungguh Suzuna."

"Lalu, mengapa kau rela membatalkan kontrakmu? Bukankah itu memang impianmu bisa ke Amerika kembali?"

"Karena, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan orang yang aku sukai terbaring di rumah sakit dan kesepian. Suzuna, sebenarnya aku suk...eh, aku... Aku mencintaimu."

Untuk seperseratus detik, aku merasa aku melayang ke surga mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sena. Ternyata kami...

"Aku memeluk Sena, dia pun membalas pelukanku. Airmataku tak dapat ku tahan lagi.

"Aku juga mencintai Sena," ucapku sendu. Sena melepas pelukannya, pipinya sangat merah. Tak disangka, Sena mengecup keningku dan dia memelukku lagi.

"Terimakasih Suzuna," ujarnya. Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Jujur menurutku, kadang kebahagiaan itu datang saat keadaan kita sedang tidak baik. Aku benar-benar bahagia.

**=OWARI=**

**xXx-xXx**

**xxxx-OMAKE-xxxx**

**-SUZUNA POV-**

(A/N: hari setelah 2 hari tragedy)

Hari ini sangat cerah, hmmmmhhh…. Apa Sena akan menjengukku ya?

'Kreeet'

Ada yang membuka pintu, jangan-jangan Sena.

"Sena…"

Tapi begitu kecewanya aku, ternyata yang datang bukan Sena, tapi….

"Eh, Rikkun? Maaf," ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa Suzuna, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. Rikkun terduduk di samping ranjangku.

"Lebih baik," jawabku singkat.

"Suzuna…"

"Ya, ada apa Ri?" tanyakku. Aku sangat kaget, dia menyodorkan aku bunga tulip berwarna biru kesukaanku. "Eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu Suzuna,"kata Riku yang membuatku semakin kaget.

Hening sejenak, aku menjadi dilema.

"Maafkan aku Ri, tapi aku menganggpamu sahabat, aku… Aku…" aku bingung harus berkat apa, oh Tuhan, tolong aku.

Rikkun memegang bahuku. Dia menatap mata _dark blue_ ku lekat. "Suzuna, aku menyayangimu lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Dan, aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku tak berani menatap mata hijau _turquoise_-nya. "Tapi, aku suka Sena," ujarku lirih. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan kulihat raut wajah Riku berubah kaget.

"Sena? Tch, dia yang membuatmu seperti ini Suzuna! Apa masih mungkin kamu menyukai orang yang merenggut kebahagiaanmu?" Tanya Rikkun. Aku begitu tersentak mendengarnya, aku tak terima Sena dibilang seperti itu. Aku pun tak kuasa menahan air mataku mendengar omongan Rikkun tadi.

"Suzuna, kau menangis?"

"Ri… Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukan Sena yang membuatku seperti ini, hiks…hiks…hiks…" ujarku sendu. Kulihat Rikkun begitu _shock _mendengarnya. Dia memelukku.

"Tapi, mengapa Suzuna?"

"Karena… Karena… Aku mencintainya. Dan hanya Sena yang ada di hatiku. Maafkan aku Ri, aku tidak bisa … Maaf."

"Kau akan menyesal Suzuna, camkan itu!" seru Rikkun dengan suara yang keras setengah berteriak. Dia beranjak dari duduknya. Dia membanting bunga yang akan diberikan kepadaku. Dia keluar dan membanting pintu. Aku mewajarkannya, maafkan aku Ri, aku telah menentukan pilihanku pada Sena, maaf.

***=*omake*=***

Fiuh, akhirnya complete juga, haha. Mohon reviewnya semua. Silakan flame atau kritik kalau ada yang tidak berkenan.

C U


End file.
